fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:71.8.94.175
Hey Hi. I'm new here... ( 07:40, September 25, 2019 (UTC)) Robot Chicken Episodes: *A Scooby Friday **Norville "Scaggy" Rogers **Scooby Doo **Daphne Blake **Fred Jones (off-screen) **Don Knotts **Phyllis Diller (off-screen) *Big Horror Movie Brother **Julie Chen - Michael Myers/Mike Myers *Thursday The 12th **Blonde Girl **Blonde Guy **Brown hair Guy **Red-Haired Girl **Guy upside down **(Unknown) *Jason's Deceiving Speed *Jason Gets His Girl **(Both above are 1) **Kristy **Jemal **Blonde Girl *Horror Friends Forever **Travis **3 Girls **Drowning Girl - Michael Myers **Couple on Ferris Wheel **2 people on scrapbook **Guy wearing sunglasses **Girl's head in fridge **unnamed victim in cabinet *Godzilla vs. Jason Voorhees **Godzilla? *Pamela suing Jason **(No Victims) *Jason's Terrible, Horrible, No Good Day **(No Victims) ( 08:11, September 25, 2019 (UTC)) Apollo the 13th Jason Takes NASA *Brad & Nancy *Jim Lovell (off-screen) *Fred Haise ( 11:15, September 25, 2019 (UTC)) Prequel to the Friday the 13th 2009 Movie I kinda daydream there's a prequel the the Friday the 13th 2009 movie,like that scene with what happened to Pamela Voorhees (2009); Characters include: Conselors: *Jasmine Harding (this is before this wiki named her "Alice Hardy (reboot timeline)") *Marshall Prescott *Phillip O'Connor *Chloe Shipman *Oliver Carlson *Scarlett Rosen *Seth McAdams (African-American) *Lindsey Penn (African-American) *Jake "Sport" Kirby Couple on Camping Trip: *Ariel Lopez *Greg Swan Assidents: *Nathan McGee *Claudia Ford & Head Conselor: *Sam Webb Jasmine's Brother Alan was also in it,But was somewhere else... All but Jasmine fell victim,Jasmine was the sole survivor,the scene where Alice was in the Canoe in the Middle of the lake & later woke up at the hospital,that happened with Jasmine after killing Pamela Voorhees. ( 12:06, October 5, 2019 (UTC)) Daydream other stuff i daydream some stuff... Donald's Lucky Day (1939): Guy on Radio:& don't go to Camp Crystal Lake. Donald Duck:Huh? why not? Guy on Radio:Because Jason Voorhees is there,that's why not. Donald Duck:Oh. Okay. (few seconds later) What?! Shining Time Station Episode:Bad Luck Day at Shining Time Station: I daydream that Jason Voorhees "made a camo",scaring Schemer & Schemee... Guy:you know what else is more scarier on Friday the 13th? Stacy or Schemer or Midge Smoot:What? Guy:Jason Voorhees. ( 13:04, October 5, 2019 (UTC)) Daydream Sequel: I daydream of another sequel,which include Zoey Hardy,a 'family member' of the late Alice Hardy; Main: *Zoey Hardy *Max Sawyer *Glenn Evans *Lisa Davies *Frank Fullerton *Kimberly "Kim" Helmond *Chad Tyson (African-American) *Iris Quinn (African-American) Later/a Couple: *Gale Webber *Karen Nim (Asian,from Veitnam) College Students in Cabin: *Peter Travers *Donna Conly *Brandon Brolin *Hillary Marlens Rangers: *Simon Backus *Martha Thicke Campers: *Zack Abernathy *Georgia Lennon Cop/Detective: *Victor "Vic" Kellogg (Zoey's uncle) Others: *Phoebe Beal *Misty Barlow *Jerry Jarvis (Tommy & Megan's Son) *Cassidy Woods (Vic's Fiance,mentioned) as you may guess,most of them fell victim to Jason Voorhees... ( 14:45, October 9, 2019 (UTC)) "Next Sequel": next sequel involves these characters: *Nina *Darrell *Greg *Sophie "2nd 'Group'": *Dean *Penny *Lucy Others: *Sheriff John ( 01:28, October 27, 2019 (UTC)) The 6 Extra Counselors in Part 2 I going to add the Cast & Characters in "Part 2" 's Page,kinda of found names for them: *Todd *Tony *Yumi *Sally *Alan *Rachel ( 09:14, October 27, 2019 (UTC)) 1984 Deaths: Jason had killed 34 People in the same year (1984).... ( 19:49, November 10, 2019 (UTC))